Hotel Disorder
by Nomi Cleo
Summary: [AU[KagInu[SanMir] Kagome is about to enjoy a well deserved two weeks vacation when her car breaks down on her way to the hotel. A nice bubblebath was really all she wanted but unfortunately her luck ran as dry as her shower.


**Hotel Disorder **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series if I did I'd be one happy bunny .**

**Also this is my first multi chapter fic so please be patient… Thanks.**

Prologue: Unlucky Spirits

"No you stupid car, work!" but it seemed like the car had reached the end of his career and was now puffing little clouds of smoke from the engine.

"Now how will I be able to make it on time?" The car didn't seem to be very talkative today so Kagome just muttered to herself for some time.

"I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with a broken car and that on the first day of my vacation, how unfair."

Suddenly a small sound registered in her ears.

'Could it be…' She thought and quickly looked back at the road.

The saviour of the day, in the form of a big oil truck, was coming her way fast, too fast actually. She had to do something before it would rush past. So Kagome lifted her hands in the air and screamed at the top of her lungs to stop the truck.

Unfortunately (just as her whole day had been unfortunate) the truck driver was rather blind or just extremely interested in the porn magazine in front of him. In short the truck rushed by splattering twenty kilograms of mud on her expensive designer suit.

"Thanks for nothing." She muttered being pissed off all over again.

Kagome managed to get some of the bigger stains out of her outfit but she was sure that it wouldn't matter much even if it were miraculously cleaned.

"I wont need it for two weeks anyway and I'm sure that there will be a drycleaner near the luxury hotel I'm going to stay in … If I can get there that is."

She went over the facts quickly: On her way to her very expensive hotel, her car shut down. She had 24 hours before the reservations would be cancelled and this hotel was kilometres away. She didn't have anything with her except for her clothes in her trunk. And when finally she thought luck was at her side it turned out to be the devil in disguise or a truck with a perverted driver.

This left Kagome with just two choices: walking or pushing. Since the latter was out of the question ( High heels and pushing don't mix ) she automatically adopted the first one. What got her to the next choice: Following the road up or going back the way she came.

'Why do I always forget the two most important things when I go on a trip: my mobile and a map.'

True, her mobile had been stolen the day before, when she was forced to pick up her younger brother from school. The police officers made her wait at least three hours before they were satisfied with the paperwork. 'And everybody wonders why the police isn't on time when a burglary takes place, really.' she could have bought a new one today if she hadn't been so busy.

The map however was a totally different story. One time when she was around fifteen she was asked to give directions to her mother while they went on a holiday with the family. After five hours of driving she found out that they were quite far from their destination as Kagome was following the train line instead of the highway.

This caused her to develop a strange fear of maps, hence she didn't own one, she just followed the signs whenever she needed to get round.

Right now she wished she hadn't acted so immature and bought herself a map while she was at that cute little shop near her house. It was a really nice shop with all kinds of small things that nobody needed.

The owner of the shop was an elderly woman and because Kagome really pitied her she often went to the shop to talk to the old woman and buy a small gift for her mother.

But thinking of home didn't get her anywhere now. She berated herself for daydreaming and went on with solving the problem at hand: back or forward?

The last house she had seen had been way back and even though she didn't drive that fast, she knew it had to take her at least five hours to walk back that far. On the other hand at least she knew there was _something_ down there. If she were to go up it could very well be that there was nothing at all for an even longer period of time.

She thought it over and weighed her choices when she remembered something:

'The truck driver… he has to rest too, because I saw a sign a little while ago that said that there were no trucks allowed on this road after six. She checked her watch. It was almost six now, so he had to stop soon.

'That means there has to be a place nearby!'

A smile lit her face as she thought of a nice cup of tea and changing her clothes. She had wanted to do that after the meeting this morning but her mother had phoned telling her to take care and be careful. When she finally hung up she needed to get on the road, deciding that she would change inside her hotel after taking one of it's famous baths.

She really liked her mother although she could, at times, be very protective.

Kagome loved her all the same and tried to visit her as much as she could in her free time. Her mother had actually organized this trip for her, as a chance to relax from work for a while.

Being a full-time reporter was very stressful indeed.

'Well, time to get going.' Kagome thought and she locked her car feeling confident enough to leave all the unnecessary stuff inside and walk with as little baggage as possible.

Surely someone would be able to get the car going again after she made a few calls to a repair shop.

So, on her way she went, putting in a steady pace and going uphill towards the exciting adventure that would be her holiday...

She never could have thought walking on a deserted road could be so boring.

All her thoughts were just mulling through her head and she could not shake off the feeling of panic at her situation. She had walked for an hour now, yet there was nothing but cliffs at one side of the road and sea on the other. She had long since removed her high heels she was forced to wear whenever she had an official meeting at work, as had been the case today. She was now walking barefooted hoping something would show up on this road soon.

'Time for a little break' she thought while taking out an apple and a cheeseburger she had gotten from a supermarket along the road a few hours earlier.

"hmm which one shall I eat first… the healthy-one or the fat-making-disgusting-looking-but-really-tasty-one?"

She pretended to think about it while chewing down the cheeseburger.

"Ow dear me…" she looked down at the burger. "what am I doing? Bad snack hand, bad snack hand, no more chocolates for you today" she laughed softly at her own joke and pushed in the last of the cheeseburger before biting off a large chunk of apple.

She was really hungry, but who wouldn't be after such a catastrophic day, and food was one of the things that could cheer her up at a time like this. Not wanting to waste anymore time she got to her feet and started walking up the road again slowly biting off tiny pieces of apple she could find around the centre.

She nearly choked on it when she took in the scene before her. She had reached the top of a hill and was looking down into a small valley where- A gas station was situated!

She couldn't help but squeal in delight forgetting all about her hurting feet and the bad day. Instead she went off at a run throwing away her apple in the nearby bush. Finally the tables were turned and she was going to experience some luck.

-

Inuyasha will be introduced in the next chapter..


End file.
